Megalon
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Megalon.png |image =GVM - Megalon On the Battlefield.jpg |caption =Megalon in Godzilla vs. Megalon |name =Megalon |species =Insectoid Seatopian God |nicknames =Megaron, Megalo |height =55 meters |length =80 meters |weight =40,000 tons |forms =None |controlled =Seatopians Xiliens |relationships =None |allies = Gigan, Destoroyah, Battra |enemies =Godzilla, Jet Jaguar, Rodan, Mothra, MechaGodzilla 2, M.O.G.U.E.R.A., Mothra Leo, Medical Jet Jaguar, Fire Fighter Jet Jaguar, Ebirah, Kumonga, Battra , King Caesar |created =Jun Fukuda, Tomoyuki Tanaka, Shinichi Sekizawa |portrayed = Hideto Odachi |firstappearance =Godzilla vs. Megalon |latestappearance =Godzilla Island |suits =ShodaiMegaro |roar = }} Megalon is a giant created by Toho that first appeared in the 1973 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. Megalon. Appearance Megalon superficially resembles a cross between a cockroach and a rhinoceros beetle, though standing upright. Megalon's costume is colourful, combining silver and grey with an orange-and-black carapace and wings. Megalon's forelimbs terminate with two sharp, drill-like appendages, which are never seen to be prehensile, always moving in tune with the monster's arms. History Showa Series ''Godzilla vs. Megalon Megalon is the god to the Seatopians, and he was their way to take revenge on the humans who were damaging their world with nuclear tests. They called upon Megalon to destroy the humans and sent the captured Jet Jaguar to guide the monster on his rampage through Japan. The people of Japan revolted and attacked the beast, to no avail. Help arrived when Goro Ibuki, the scientist who created Jet Jaguar, arrived and freed the robot from the control of the Seatopians. He sent Jet Jaguar to Monster Island to find Godzilla. In the time that Jet Jaguar was gone, Megalon was lost and confused. Soon after, Godzilla came to fight the monster, and nearly defeated him. Megalon was sure to be defeated, but the Seatopians contacted the Space Hunter Nebula M aliens to send Gigan. Gigan arrived and helped defeat Godzilla, but Jet Jaguar pulled one of his own tricks. The robot programed itself to grow to the size of Megalon, so he could help Godzilla defeat the monsters. After a troubling fight, Megalon and Gigan were defeated, and Gigan retreated into space. Megalon quickly burrowed underground, and back to Seatopia. Godzilla Island '']] Abilities *Megalon shoots lightning bolts from his horn. *Megalon spits napalm bombs from his mouth. *Megalon has drill hands that enable him to burrow under the earth at the speed of mach 2. *Megalon can fly in hops of 10km. *Megalon flies at the speed of Mach 3. *Megalon can travel underwater at the speed of Mach 4. Video Game Appearances *Godzilla vs. 3 Major Monsters'' *''Godzilla (Arcade)'' *''Godzilla: Domination!'' *''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee'' *''Godzilla: Save the Earth'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' (Wii and PS2) *''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash'' *''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection'' Even though Megalon only appeared in one film, he remains a popular character, and has appeared in several computer and video games based upon the Godzilla franchise, including Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee, Godzilla: Domination, Godzilla: Save the Earth, and Godzilla: Unleashed. ''Godzilla: Domination! In ''Domination!, Megalon has the power to do a leech probe, in which Megalon grabs on to his opponent and bites them four times, each time hurting the opponent and healing Megalon. This move can only be done if Megalon is next to a enemy. He also has the ability to unleash three blasts of energy from his horn, which will quickly fly around him before slamming into the ground. In the same game, Megalon's napalm bombs are altered to resemble real bombs or naval mines. ''Godzilla: Save the Earth Megalon has the ability to execute an energy punch and create a damaging arc of energy. As a Rage Attack, Megalon can create a Magnetic Vortex, in which Megalon shuffles his wings and all the monsters get drawn close to him. When one is close he releases a mini-pulse of energy, dealing immense damage. Godzilla: Unleashed '']]Height: 88 meters Weight: 64,000 tons "Megalon is a guardian monster of the Seatopians, who live beneath the earth's oceans. Having no special love for human beings, he has once again aligned himself with the alien invaders in hope of eliminating the human population once and for all. Megalon is a very well-rounded combatant, with decent melee, grappling, and ranged capabilities. He has a special affinity for electricity, allowing him to employ lightning and EMP attacks without danger to himself. Megalon's hands are high-speed drills, which allow him to burrow underground or simply gore his opponents in hand-to-hand combat." Being an alien Megalon has aligned himself with the Vortaak in their quest to take over the world. Like his film and Save the Earth counterparts he has the same abilities with the exception of flight like his film counterpart and his energy punch from ''Godzilla: Save the Earth. Godzilla_Arcade_Game_-_Megaron.png|Megalon in the ''Godzilla'' Arcade Game Gojira_Kaiju_Dairantou_Advance_-_Battle_Sprites_-_Megalon.png|Megalon's battle sprite in Godzilla: Domination! Gojira_Kaiju_Dairantou_Advance_-_Character_Sprites_-_Megalon.png|Megalon's sprite in Godzilla: Domination! Gojira_Kaiju_Dairantou_Advance_-_Character_Boxes_-_Megalon.png|Megalon's battle box in Godzilla: Domination! Gojira_Kaiju_Dairantou_Advance_-_Character_Icons_-_Megalon.png|Megalon's icon in Godzilla: Domination! Godzilla_Save_The_Earth_MEGALON.png|Megalon in Godzilla: Save the Earth Megalon_god-465.png|Megalon in Godzilla: Unleashed Comics [[Godzilla vs. Megalon (Comic)|Cinema Shares' Godzilla vs. Megalon Adaptation]] ]]In the [[Godzilla vs. Megalon (Comic)|American promotional comic produced by Cinema Shares for Godzilla vs. Megalon]], Megalon is depicted as not being alien in origin, but rather appearing from beneath the Earth during an undersea eruption, and coming to attack cities to satisfy his "Energy Hunger." He is killed brutally by Godzilla after having the back of his spine bitten into. [[Godzilla (Kodansya Manga Series)|Kodansya's Godzilla Manga]] Megalon returns from underground in this manga, although it is never stated whether he was under the control of the Seatopians or not. He emerges from underground while Godzilla is fighting Biollante Neo and attacks using his drills, ripping into Godzilla's chest. He accidentally kills Biollante Neo with his lightning beam, and is defeated when Godzilla swipes the top of his horn off, and burns him to death with his Atomic Breath. Megalon Appears.JPG|Megalon emerging from the ground Godzilla has his chest damaged by Megalon's drills.JPG|Megalon drills into Godzilla's chest Megalon Disentegrates Biollante.JPG|Megalon fires his lightning beam at Godzilla, but it disintegrates Biollante Neo instead Megalon loses his horn.JPG|Megalon's horn is broken off by Godzilla ''Godzilla: The Half-Century War Half century war Megalon.jpg|Megalon in ''Godzilla: The Half-Century War #3 ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Megalon appears in ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth issue #9 where he fought the monster, King Caesar in a flash back explaining the monsters origins. Megalon would fall into the Earth's crust with King Caesar when an alien ship crash landed into the ocean near them as they fought. Megalon's image would be later seen in the mural on Infant Island, under the "fire monsters. " Gallery Sightings *Megalon and Godzilla are seen in a magazine in Friday the 13th Part 3. Roar Like Baragon and Gorosaurus, Megalon's roar is an edited pitch of Varan's roar, whose roar was originally from Godzilla at the end of the original Godzilla film. In addition, Megalon also produces screeching sounds which are adapted from Ebirah's chirps and screeches. Megalon 1973 Roars|Megalon's roars In Other Languages *Russian: Мегалон *Chinese: 中央大廳 (Zhōngyāng dàtīng) Trivia *Megalon might be one of the least intelligent Toho monsters. This is proven by the fact that the creature is easily manipulated by external stimuli. For example, Megalon followed Jet Jaguar simply because he was curious, and he is also very temperamental, as seen when he goes into shock when he loses sight of Jet Jaguar. His battle tactics also seem to be lacking, as he never once utilizes his lightning horn beam against Godzilla nor Jet Jaguar. Additionally, he seems to enjoy charging at both his enemies headfirst, although all said enemies had to do was simply step out of the way to avoid him. Without Gigan by his side, Megalon would probably not have lasted long during the film's climactic last battle. *In the [[Go! Godman (2008 film)|2008 Go! Godman film]], a Megalon figure can be seen in a pail of sand during a flashback of Mika Ayase's childhood. Poll Do you like Megalon? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Bug Kaiju Category:Villain Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Showa Kaiju